


Silly Veela Story

by Soleara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleara/pseuds/Soleara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a veela. Veela have mates. Harry Potter is one of those mates. Not terribly willingly, of course. So Draco, being Draco, comes up with a solution that causes a rather STICKY situation, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Veela Story

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of International Fanworks Day, I am uploading the only fics I ever wrote and posted on ff.net, only very lightly edited from their original form. This one is from 2006.

Everyone knows about veela, right? You know, how they have mates, and have this super sense of smell that shows them who their mate is? Most people know that veela, once they've found their mate, become extremely snarky if their mate is reluctant. To attract their mate, they up their sex appeal to an almost unbearable (to bystanders) level. If, in fact, the veela's mate is still unaffected, the veela must resort to somewhat different measures.

 

The veela in question, Draco Malfoy, was presented with such a problem. His rather unique solution to this problem was to become, well, sticky! So, we have one snarky, sexy, and sticky veela versus the reluctant mate. The reluctant mate of which I am speaking is none other than Harry Potter

 

"What the hell? Malfoy, that curse just bounced right off of you!" Harry yelled in surprise, staring at his wand in betrayal. Malfoy had just hit on him, and Harry, caught off guard, had thrown a Conjunctivitis Curse at him.

 

"Well of course it bounced off, genius! You're my mate! You can't hurt me," Malfoy drawled, giving his trademark smirk.

 

"Fine!" Harry shouted, striding over to where Malfoy sat perched on a desk.

 

"Fine!" he said again, kicking at Malfoy. Then something rather strange happened. Not only did Harry's overly enthusiastic kick not injure Malfoy, it caused his foot to touch Malfoy's leg. Harry tried to pull his foot back, but only succeeded in pulling it farther up Malfoy's leg. Malfoy gave him a sardonic grin.

 

"Did I forget to mention that I'm feeling slightly sticky today? Sorry, but I told you that you couldn't hurt me," he said, the patronizing words rolling off of his tongue like honey.

 

"Aagh! You jerk, I'm gonna get you for that, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, trying to slug Malfoy in the face. Unfortunately for him, our boy Harry had forgotten what the words were that Malfoy had said. Of course, Harry's punch had no effect. Rather, his fist spread out into a palm, and Harry found himself in a slightly awkward position. He was standing on his left foot, his right foot wrapped around Malfoy's leg, with his right hand cupping Malfoy's face. Harry was so surprised at his present predicament that he lost his balance completely. That was rather dangerous for Harry's sanity.

 

You see, he fell forward and slightly to the left, landing him right smack-dab in Malfoy's lap WITH HIS LEGS WRAPPED AROUND MALFOY'S WAIST. Let us take a moment to imaging how Harry must be feeling right now.

 

Firstly, he is probably scared. Wouldn't you be, if you suddenly find yourself in a position of such vulnerability in front of someone you always considered your archenemy? Secondly, he is most definitely mortified. Who wouldn't be, honestly? They are in a classroom, where at any time someone might walk in on this strange scene. Oh, what's this? You want to know what happens next? Alright then, by all means, back to the story!

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! Both boys jumped at the sound and then realized that they had both had the same reaction; they turned their faces away and pouted at that.

 

"Y'know, Potter, if you had kissed me like I asked you to do, we wouldn't be in this mess," Malfoy remarked, not really caring who was outside the door. He recognized the person's scent anyway: Potions ingredients. It was Snape, and he was obviously listening.

 

"Malfoy, why would you think that I would kiss you? And you didn't exactly ask, you more like ordered me to," Harry muttered back, quite loudly. Incase any of you were wondering, what Snape heard was this:

Malfoy-"You…kissed… me…in…this…mess…"

Harry-"I would kiss you…didn't…ask…ordered…to."

 

That rather makes the situation sound like Harry's fault, if you ask me. Even if you don't ask me, that's still what Snape though.

 

"Alohomora," he hissed. As the door swung open, he got an eyeful of Harry sitting in Malfoy's lap. Snape blinked several times, disbelieving his eyes, but the view was the same. Harry Potter was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap, and neither boy seemed to be trying very hard to extricate their self from the other.

 

"Potter, what do you think you are doing, exactly?" Snape asked, in a deadly, quiet voice.

 

"N-nothing, sir," Harry answered, his voice shaking both with mirth at the look on Snape's face and with mortification at what Snape was staring at.

 

"Nothing. Draco, as a Slytherin, I expected better of you than to do things like…nothing…in a semi-public place. Potter, on the other hand…Excuse me, I have to go retch in the bathroom," Snape murmured, striding towards the bathroom, looking indeed quite green. The door swung shut and locked after him.

 

"Now, where were we? I believe you had just agreed to kiss me," Draco lied smoothly, not thinking it would work but trying it anyway.

 

"Yea-what? No! I never said that!" Harry shouted, looking shocked at what he'd almost agreed to.

 

"Yes, but you were thinking about it," Draco rejoined, with his smirk on. He turned his sexiness factor up even more. Harry's eyes became slightly glassy. He leaned forward a little, then shook his head as if to clear it.

 

"That's playing dirty, Malfoy," he muttered, pointedly looking anywhere but at Malfoy's smirking face.

 

"You are a self-centered jerk," Harry told him, still not looking at Malfoy.

 

"Look at me, Potter. Is this the face of a self-centered jerk?" Malfoy asked, grabbing Harry's chin. He himself had forgotten the stickingess! He turned Harry's face to where it was facing his own. When he found that he couldn't release Harry's chin, he mentally kicked himself. Then the door was knocked upon, a second time.

 

Oh god, please don't tell me Snape went for reinforcements," Harry groaned. Malfoy shook his head.

 

"It's the Weasel, Granger, and the Weaselette with a crush on you," he snapped, venom entering his voice as he said 'Weaselette'. Harry stared at him. He had never heard Malfoy sound so disgusted with someone, not even Harry himself. Then the full impact of what had been said hit him, and he moaned aloud.

 

"Anybody but them," he whispered as the door blew out from the effects of a curse.

 

"Harry! Are you alright?" they shouted in unison as they raced in. Hermione was the first one to arrive in the room. When she set her eyes upon the scene before her, she turned on her heel and covered Ron's and Ginny's eyes before they could see Harry and Drano's predicament.

 

"I'll handle this," she told everyone, as she marched Ron and Ginny out of the room and back into the hall. She returned, laughing slightly.

 

"Life in peril, right. Sure. You know, Harry, when we saw you and Malfoy in a close proximity and not moving, Ron's and Ginny's first words were 'Malfoy's going to kill him!'," she said, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary.

 

"But 'Mione, your reflexes were so fast when you walked in here! It was like you expected something like… no, you didn't, did you?" Harry babbled, looking betrayed.

 

"I would say that she did, indeed, expect something of the sort. Granger, as Head Girl, was the only one told about my heritage," Malfoy explained, a sardonic grin plastered on his pale, pixie-like face.

 

"Good explanation. But you're missing the part where I figured out who your mate was and engineered a free classroom in a more deserted area. Did you think it was a coincidence that very few people even walked by the door?" Hermione explained, looking even more pleased with herself than before.

 

"'Mione? You've been working with him?" Harry asked in utter disbelief. His eyes darted back and forth between Malfoy and Hermione.

 

"Yes, she has. Now, if she leaves for a few moments, we can undo this stuck-togetherness. Granger?" Draco said, motioning with his head toward the doorway with his head.

 

"But you said the only way to undo it is to kiss…Aah! Hermione, don't leave! Please don't?" he begged, sounding positively heartbroken. Hermione ignored him, leaving the room. Draco swiveled his eyes back to gaze into Harry's panicked green eyes.

 

"Come on, Potter! Where's the famous Gryffindor courage? It's just a kiss. You don't have to slit your arm open or anything like that," Draco said, logically. At the mention of a cut arm, Harry's scared peepers flitted to his right arm, where the scar from fourth year lay. Draco noticed the furtive look and seized Harry's right hand from his face. The stickiness was transferred from Draco's face to his hand.

 

He pushed back Harry's sleeve to reveal the jagged scar. Draco looked at it in horror and then brought the scarred arm closer to himself. He breathed over the scar, which suddenly looked much less nasty and more like a clean line than it had previously been. Harry stared at it in amazement. Then Draco put Harry's hand over his heart, and sat silently. Harry could feel Draco's heartbeat through his hands.

 

A thought ran in and out of Harry's mind; but it had been little more than an impulse anyway, not really a thought. Before he could convince himself to not follow through on the impulse, Harry leaned forward and closed his eyes. Draco saw what he was doing in surprise and then leaned forward as well. Their lips met, causing sparks to go off in both boys' minds. As they deepened the kiss, wings sprang out from Draco's back and enveloped them both.

 

The wings were rather large, translucent, and silvery in color. A few feathers were intermingling with his hair as well, causing Harry to gasp as he felt his fingers ghosting over the newly grown feathers.

 

Hermione felt that they'd had long enough alone, and waltzed back into the room. Instead of seeing two people, she saw two figures silhouetted behind a pair of shiny, translucent wings, with a torrent of feather flying around them. She gaped in awe at the amazing sight before her. She must have been the first one to witness a veela bonding in over two hundred years! She stood, watching, in silence, until the feathers died down.

 

The boys broke away from one, another, breathless, and found that they were finally unstuck. The result of this was for Harry to fall backwards off of Draco's lap, and grabbed for anything within reach to steady himself. He ended up seizing hold of the front of Draco's robes. This succeeded only in pulling Draco down on top of him in the soft cushion of feathers on the floor.

 

Draco and Harry stared at one another for a moment and then leaned toward one another again.

 

"Um, guys? I'm sorry for interrupting, but I can't keep Ron and Ginny out here forever," Hermione interjected before the boys could kiss again. Harry, realizing that Hermione was in the room, turned beet-red and rolled out from underneath Draco.

 

"Right," he said sheepishly, brushing feathers off of himself as he stood up. Draco stood up as well, brushing himself off as best he could. The feathers that had grown in and intermingled with his hair had not fallen out, which gave him a slightly unique look.

 

Hermione turned and headed out the door. Harry followed her, with a glance at Draco. Draco nodded, indicating that he could leave. Harry exited the room, and was immediately mobbed by Ron and Ginny.

 

"Did he harm you in any way? Only, you look fine… Did he hex you?" Ron babbled, looking extremely anxious.

 

Ginny hugged him, saying, "I was so worried!" Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of arms snake around him from the back and was pulled a little roughly out of Ginny's tearful embrace.

 

"You do not touch him, ever again. He is MINE. No one else is allowed to touch him. Only me," Draco hissed possessively, pulling Harry closer to himself. The look on Ginny's face was priceless, as was the look on Ron's face before he fell into a dead faint. At this, Hermione shouted in exasperation.

 

"Oh Ronald… Madame Pomfrey is probably going to hate you if you do this every time you see them like this!"


End file.
